Kermit Darry
Lord Kermit Darry is Lord of Darry, and head of House Darry. His brother was Edmure Darry, known as the Demon of Darry. Early Life Kermit Darry was born in 227AC to Lord Benjicot and Lady Roslin Darry. He grew into a healthy and strong young man, and from a young age showed great prowess with the sword and lance, as well as cleverness. His best friend from his youth was his brother, that hurricane of rage and emotion that they called the Demon of Darry. Interestingly, Kermit was always the better fighter, and even Edmure's berserker rages couldn't grant him the edge needed to defeat his cool and calculating brother. Edmure would eventually take the white of the Kingsguard, while Kermit would learn the ins and outs of ruling from his father Benjicot. As a squire Kermit squired under Ser Lyn Darry, his father's younger brother, whom he served in tourneys and petty fights throughout Westeros. He was knighted by his father's liege-lord Lord Baelor Bittersteel in 247 at a tournament at Harrenhal, where he also placed 2nd in the melee and 3rd in the tourney. Over the years he became noted as a doughty and cunning warrior, and developed a reputation as an honest man, both among his peers in the nobility of the Riverlands and beyond, but also in the eyes of his smallfolk. Durran's Defiance Durran's Defiance was a great tragedy for House Darry. Kermit nearly died at the Battle of Harrenhal, where he took three arrows to his shield arm after his shield was destroyed. His life was only saved by the intervention of a maester, who removed the arm at the elbow. Soon after, his brother the Demon of Darry was murdered by Rhaegar Rivers and his men, along with the king and Lord Bittersteel, during the Betrayal at Harrenhal. Upon hearing the news of these events, Benjicot Darry collapsed in his solar, his heart having burst from grief. Kermit Darry was now Lord Darry. The last decade The newly minted Lord Kermit Darry fell into a deep depression that lasted nearly a year after Harrenhal, mourning the loss of his arm, his brother, and his father. Eventually he somehow came out of it, and determined to use the talents he had left to rebuild the Darry lands. During the war, he had seen the toll that war, and even everyday life, could take on the smallfolk, and he spent the next near decade buidling irrigation canals, aqueducts, water-mills, windmills, levies, dams, and all manner of other public works, making Darry one of the richest agricultural areas in Westeros, rivaling some of the most impressive areas of the Reach. Lord Darry is said to be organizing a tournament in honor of his daughter Desmera's 16th name day. Timeline 227AC - Kermit Darry is born in Castle Darry to Lord Benjicot Darry and Lady Roslin (the daughter of Lord Vance). 229AC - Kermit's younger brother Edmure Darry, later known as the Demon of Darry, is born. 231AC - Kermit's sister Tysane Darry is born. 235AC - Kermit begins serving as squire to his uncle Ser Lyn Vance, a noted tournament knight and his mother's brother. 247AC - Kermit is knighted by Lord Baelor Bittersteel at a tournament at Harrenhal. 255AC - Kermit marries Deana Mooton, the daughter of Lord Mooton. 261AC - Kermit and Deana's first son, Desmond, is born. 262AC - Kermit and Deana's second son, Danwell, is born. 264AC - Kermit and Deana's daughter Desmera is born. 266AC - Kermit and Deana's third son, Davos, is born. 270AC - During Durran's Defiance, Kermit experiences the horrors of war, watching his smallfolk cut down in droves, and he is also wounded thrice in the same arm by arrows at the Battle of Harrenhal, requiring a maester to remove the arm to save his life. A great warrior, he would never again fight in battle. Soonafter, Kermit's brother Ser Edmure of the Kingsguard is murdered at Harrenhal by Ser Maric Kingspyre, when the bastard Rhaegar Rivers seizes control of that castle from his father Lord Baelor Bittersteel, and King Maelys, murdering both of them as well. Upon hearing the news of this, Ser Kermit's father also dies, making Kermit Lord of Darry. Kermit falls into a deep depression for nearly a year. 271AC - Kermit begins to recover from his depression, and dedicates himself to improving the situation of his smallfolk and of Darry holdings in general, undertaking a great number of irrigation canals, mills, dams, and other public works in his lands, keeping him busy and distracted for the last decade or so. Children Desmond, 19 Danwell, 18 Desmera, 16 Davos, 14 Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi Category:Westeros